


A Bigger Mystery

by bessemerprocess



Series: Watchers, New and Old [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Spooks
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-17
Updated: 2007-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Quinn thinks he sees Peter Salter, but he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bigger Mystery

Tom Quinn still can't leave a mystery well enough alone. It all starts when he runs into Peter Salter on the metro, except it can't be Peter Salter. He follows the man for days; watches him reading ancient texts and humming along to the Clash on his iPod. He's not supposed to, he's supposed to be a civilian these days, but curiosity is as much a vice of ex-spies as cats. When he introduces himself, he says his name is Matthew Carter. The man who is not Peter Salter calls himself Rupert Giles, and tells him about the biggest mystery yet.


End file.
